marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhattan
| image = | aliases = None | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = Greenwich Village | 1st = }} Points of Interest Neighborhoods ; Greenwich Village: Greenwich Village is a residential neighborhood located on the west side of Lower Manhattan in New York City. It is considered by many to be an artist's colony and haven for Bohemian culture. The nightclub district of Greenwich Village runs through Bleeker Street, which also happens to be the location of the mansion home and Sanctum Sanctorum of Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Stephen Strange. Attractions ; Madison Square Garden: Madison Square Garden is a large sports arena located in New York City. Years ago, motorcycle stunt rider Crash Simpson scheduled a venue at the Garden where he was going to break the World Record for long-distance cycle jumping. Simpson had recently beaten advanced stages of cancer and felt that he could accomplish anything. What he didn't realize, was that his foster son Johnny Blaze, had sold his soul to Satan to cure Simpson's illness. Although the Devil saved Crash from terminal illness, he was not obligated to make sure that he stayed alive. Crash attempted the stunt, but couldn't bridge the distance and was killed. Johnny Blaze, in a fit of anguish and fury, hopped onto his own motorcycle, and executed the maneuver, thus breaking the World Record. Blaze's life would soon change forever, as he paid the price for his bargain with the devil by becoming the Ghost Rider. ; Washington Square Park: Washington Square Park is a public park area located at the foot of Fifth Avenue at the tip of Greenwich Village. One of the more important, but lesser known events to take place in Washington Square Park was the historic 1940 meeting between wannabe soldier Steve Rogers, Doctor Abraham Erskine and General Chester Phillips. This meeting would result in Steve volunterring for Project: Rebirth, which would ultimately transform him into the patriotic Super Soldier, Captain America. Residences ; 117A Bleeker Street: This is the street address of the mansion owned by Doctor Stephen Strange, which serves as both his home as well as his Sanctum Sanctorum for when he engages in business of a mystical nature. The front of the house faces Bleeker Street while the west side of the house faces Fenno Place. Residents of the house include Stephen Strange, his manservant Wong and at times, Clea, Morgana Blessing, Imei Chang and even Stephen's former colleagues the Defenders. Following the events of "World War Hulk", 117A Bleeker Street became the headquarters of the New Avengers for several months. Comics that take place in * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 * ''Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme'' * ''Doctor Strange: The Flight of Bones'' Characters from People who were born in * Chic Stone * Mark Texeira * Neal Adams People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New York